heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Origami Killer (chapter)
"Origami Killer" is the fiftieth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, the Origami Killer's identity is revealed. Description Scott Shelby is shown sitting alone in his office, shedding a tear as he remembers John. If Madison survived "The Doc," he will be looking at the photo of himself and John that Madison found; if Madison was killed, he will simply be staring at his desk. Scott lights a book of matches on fire and tosses them into a metal wastebasket. The player is then prompted to destroy the following pieces of evidence Shelby has collected: * The phone from "Suicide Baby." * The envelope Lauren gives him in "A Visitor." * The box from Hassan in "Hassan's Shop." (If the player allowed Hassan to die, the box will not be available to dispose of.) * An address book Shelby took from Paco's office after killing him in "Fish Tank." (If Norman Jayden was killed in "Mad Jack," "Fish Tank" will be skipped and the book will not be available since the player would not know what it is.) * A list of clients that Scott took from Manfred's Antiques. It is revealed in a flashback that while Lauren was distracted by an antique, Scott killed Manfred with a typewriter, wiped his prints, took the list of clients, and called the police. * The photo of himself and John if Madison survived, which Scott apparently took after visiting his mother sometime after Madison did. Trivia * This is the final chapter where Scott Shelby is playable since he is unmasked as the Origami Killer. * If Norman Jayden and Madison Paige were killed and Ethan Mars has been arrested, then this will be the final level chapter. This is because everybody would have failed in saving Shaun Mars not counting Scott, who has no intent whatsoever to save the boy's life. * There are some inconsistencies between the flashback to Manfred's shop and the events in "Manfred." ** During the flashback, it is shown that Manfred was still wearing his glasses after Scott killed him with the typewriter. However, in "Manfred," his glasses are off. ** When Manfred was originally killed, the window was open (causing players to think that the killer escaped through it). However, in the flashback in this chapter, it was clearly closed. Shelby could have opened it by himself, but considering the amount of time he had to kill Manfred, wipe his prints, take the evidence and call the police, this may have been a mistake. ** This creates a plot hole. In "Manfred" it was implied that Scott killed Manfred during the few seconds that Lauren was looking at the ballerina figurine, but in this chapter it showed that Scott clearly took much longer to kill Manfred, call the police, wipe his prints and take the evidence. Realistically it wouldn't have taken a very short amount of time for Scott to have carried out that plan. * In the flashback to Paco's "office" the lamp is set on the table. While this seems odd to players who remember Madison using it to bludgeon Paco in "Sexy Girl," the lamp can be seen on the table right before she wakes Paco after tying him up. Furthermore, in the flashback, Scott shoots Paco before his fight with Norman in "Fish Tank," during which the lamp is knocked on the floor. * Scott will not have the address book if Norman died during "Fish Tank" or "Solving the Puzzle," which could be considered an oversight. * This is the only chapter in the entire game that never features dialogue. * In Heavy Rain: Cutting Room Floor it is revealed that Scott originally murdered his mother by smothering her with a pillow. The creators later removed this and simply had him visit her, as it seemed gratuitous to have a character so obsessed with fathers brutally murder his elderly mother, particularly as her mental faculties were diminished due to her illness. Videos de:Origami-Killer (Kapitel) Category:Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain